Drabbles F4
by shanon17
Summary: La vida es al final de todo, solo momentos, porque después de las lágrimas, las sonrisas, los triunfos y los fracasos, del miedo y la alegría, tan solo nos quedan los momentos más importantes. Nuestros guapos F4 han comprendido que la vida no se cuenta por los años o el dinero, pero que sin duda hay momentos absolutos. Momentos que definen su futuro y marcaron su pasado
1. Intro

.*.*… *…*.*.

Drabbles F4

*..¨ * ¨..¨ *

¿Qué harás? ¿En qué momento tus ojos pensarán en mis caricias? ¿Y frente a cuales cosas, de repente, dejarás, en silencio, una sonrisa? (Carlos Pellicer)

Porque la vida es al final de todo solo momentos, porque después de las lágrimas, las sonrisas, los triunfos y los fracasos, después del miedo y la alegría de las dudas y las verdades, la vida es el cumulo de momentos que vivimos, los más preciados o los mas dolorosos, pero al final los que guardamos en la mente y el corazón.

.*.*… *…*.*.

¡Hola chicas!

Después de tanto tiempo por fin me paso por acá, a falta de elocuencia (no de compromiso) para culminar mis historias, me encontré con un montón de ideas sueltas para las mismas pero también me vi incapaz de encontrar el hilo que me permita seguirlas o incorporarlas en las mismas sin que esto no significara escribir montones de capítulos, así que termine por escribirlas por separado.

En esta ocasión les traigo Drabbles de nuestros queridos F4.

Lo cierto es que soy admiradora de las escritoras de este tipo de historias, son en verdad todo un reto, en tan poco espacio lograr expresar una idea o un sentimiento sin duda es difícil, mi más grande admiración y respeto para aquellas (a las que leí) lo hacen.

Si estas interesadas en algunas de las citas que utilice, estas son producto de una hermosa selección a cargo de Lulú Park y puedes encontrar de este drama y de muchos más, tan solo debes seguir: Frases de Doramas (Mundo Asiático) en Facebook

Shannon17


	2. Enamorado

.*.*… *…*.*…*.*…*.

ENAMORADO

_Si amas a alguien debes confesarlo ahora, _

_nunca sabrás lo que pasará en el futuro._

_Tu próxima oportunidad puede no llegar_.

(Reply 1997)

...¨*¨…¨*¨…¨*¨…

Es la primera entrevista después de haber recibido un gran premio por su nueva exposición de arte, el dulce perfume y el olor a nicotina le abruman por un instante cuando la exuberante mujer se sienta frente a él, y la reconozca como una vieja conquista, una de las tantas aventuras de una noche que han quedado en el pasado.

La entrevista va desde qué es lo que le inspira en sus creaciones, su futura sucesión como líder de la familia So, hasta el punto que últimamente ocupa los titulares de los periódicos y los espacios de sociales en TV, su vida personal. Así que la pregunta acerca de ello le llega sin sorpresa y sin embargo no puede evitar sonreír antes de responder.

Lo está y no tiene ningún problema en admitirlo en voz alta, cuando la mujer que le está entrevistando lo pregunte coqueteándole y él sepa que en aquellos gestos y palabras hay más que una insinuación -¿Entonces el joven artista So Yi Joung está enamorado?-

-Lo estoy- sonríe y se reacomoda en su lugar, mientras la sorprendida mujer retoma su postura y lanza ahora una y otra pregunta -¿Desde cuándo? ¿De quién? ¿Qué planes tiene ahora?- Él apenas escucha y tiene tiempo de responder adecuadamente –Desde hace más de siete años, de una persona increíble, de alguien que me hizo esforzarme en ser una mejor persona… ¿planes? Aun no lo tengo claro, pero si me pregunta ¿si deseo pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella? La respuesta es si- la mujer queda en shock, mientras él la observa un tanto preocupado, las siguientes preguntas no las recuerda bien, pero sabe que respondió lo primero que pensó y que fue la verdad, pero sin duda, aquella fue la peor entrevista en toda su vida.

Una semana después ha olvidado aquello, y no lo recuerda sino hasta que no ha visto a Ga Eul en todo el día y salga a buscarla, solo para encontrarla leyendo distraídamente en medio de la sala, camine hacia ella presuroso, le abrace y bese en los labios mientras ella permanece quieta entre su brazos y esconda algo tras de sí, y él pregunte ¿qué sucede?

La mira mordiendo su labio inferior, signo de preocupación y vuelve a preguntar -¿Qué sucede Ga Eul?- ella extiende la revista abierta y pregunta -¿Es verdad?- la abraza nuevamente, besa su cuello, y murmura -¿Qué parte?- puede sentirla tensarse y él sonríe traviesamente mientras continua besándola –¿Es verdad Yi Joung?-

Se separa tan solo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y hablar -¿Qué?- Ga Eul lo mira en silencio -¿Qué estoy enamorado de ti, qué te amo, o que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo?- No puede decir nada, porque él habla tan cerca de sus labios que su piel se eriza –Absolutamente todo es verdad, estoy enamorado y quiero…- no puede hablar es ella ahora quien le besa y él se deja en volver por aquel instante.

.*.*… *…*.*.

Cita: Frases de Doramas (Mundo Asiático)

Mi pareja favorita So-Eul, me encanta escribir sobre ellos y en esta ocasión el esquivo y difícil corazón de nuestro ex casanova fue la inspiración. Espero les haya gustado.

Shannon17


	3. Hogar

.*.*… *…*.*…*.*…*.

HOGAR

_A veces si resistimos la tristeza, la vida nos da presentes inesperados _

_que nos emocionan y nos brinda felicidad._

(Reply 1997)

...¨*¨…¨*¨…¨*¨…

Se acurruca debajo de la tibia manta, se supone que la primavera empezó pero el invierno aún no se ha ido y el frio se cuela por las rendijas de las ventanas, se remueve una vez más en el sofá mientras mira sin mucho interés un torneo de billar en televisión.

Afuera el sol ha salido y la gente ha empezado un día más pero él no tiene la menor intención de irse de ese lugar para hacer lo que tenga que hacer, es el primer fin de semana que se toma en cinco meses y está completamente decidido a disfrutarlo, porque es la primera vez que ha despertado junto a ella sin tener que irse en medio de la noche o conformarse con mirarla unas cuantas horas por culpa del trabajo, así que no, no irá a trabajar en sábado.

Sonríe débilmente cuando cambia de canal, puede escucharla cantar en la cocina mientras pica algo y cocina otra, mientras el departamento se va pintando de un suave naranja con el sol saliendo, pasa lentamente a un amarillo brillante y luego transparente, nada es más agradable que observarlo y aun cuando es consiente que aquel no es su departamento, tampoco su ciudad ni su país, se siente en casa. Algo que quizás no debería sentir estando en un departamento en el corazón de Taiwán.

Pronto aparece ella con una charola que coloca sobre la mesilla que está en medio de la sala, se levanta perezoso en cuanto le llama, coge los palillos que le ofrece y descubre con agrado su desayuno favorito puesto en la mesa, levanta la ceja en extrañeza como un gesto inconsciente, así que alza la mirada solo para encontrarla sonriéndole mientras le ofrece un tazón de arroz recién hecho y escucha su tranquila explicación –Ommoni me dijo que este es tu desayuno favorito-

La toma de la muñeca de imprevisto y la jala hasta él para besarle suavemente en los labios y aunque la respuesta de su prometido fue sonrojarse y suave susurro de "te amo" no le aleja, después de todo, después del difícil inicio ella es la mujer de su vida. Woo Bin sonríe, toma los palillos y empieza a comer. Y no importa en qué ciudad o país este, ni que no ha dormido lo suficiente en una semana para tener dos días libres, no importa que este cansado o que la comida sepa extraña, no importa nada más allá de ese departamento, porque mientras ellas este ahí o en cualquier lugar, porque mientras este a su lado ella siempre será su hogar.

.*.*… *…*.*.

Cita: Frases de Doramas (Mundo Asiático)

El más sereno y maduro de los F4 sin duda se merece una gran historia de amor, su servidora no cree que la haya escrito pero espero haber dado un poquito de lo que se merece Song Woo Bin.

Shannon17


	4. Te amo

.*.*… *…*.*…*.*…*.

TE AMO

"_La relación entre un hombre y una mujer es de eterno amor y lucha._

_Se enfadan y se consuelan, pelean y reconcilian, se lastiman y se abrazan_"

(Reply 1997)

...¨*¨…¨*¨…¨*¨…

_La primera vez _que le escuchó decirlo abrió los ojos sorprendido y la miró en silencio asombrado mientras ella caía profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, mientras él se preguntaba sí realmente lo había escuchado decirlo o tan solo era producto como tantas veces de su imaginación.

_La segunda vez_ fue más bien un susurro suave, tan suave como el beso fugaz que ella deposito sobre sus labios antes de que el subiera el avión rumbo a New York. _La tercera_ fue en medio de la cena de su primer aniversario, Jan Di tan solo lo dijo y luego dio un sorbo a su copa de vino para luego retomar la anterior conversación como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_La cuarta_ ocasión fue después de una tremenda discusión en la que terminó echado de su habitación hasta altas horas de la madrugada, aún recuerda el beso que le sorprendió en la oscuridad y la agradable sensación que recorrió su cuerpo cuando la escucho decirlo cerca de su oído. _La quinta_ ocasión apenas le escuchó decirlo recostada desde su cama, mientras el sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos, emocionado, aun pequeño recién nacido que bostezaba levemente y que él acunaba protectoramente. Aquel que desde ese instante se convirtió en su ser más querido su bien más amado, su primer hijo. Gu Jun Pyo entendió entonces que su vida estaba completa.

_La sexta, la décima, la vigésima vez_ y las siguientes las recuerda cada una perfectamente y aun cuando dejado de contarlas su corazón se emociona como la primera vez, su corazón se acelera y agita por cada vez que le escucha decir "Te amo", y entonces él le besa tan suave y delicadamente como la primera vez, mientras él respondo "Yo también".

.*.*… *…*.*.

Cita: Frases de Doramas (Mundo Asiático)

El impulsivo líder de difícil carácter que termino por robarnos el corazón, el chico que puede abandonar todo por amor, pero que es incapaz de expresarse libremente es seguirá siendo el gran Gu Jun Pyo.

Shanno17


	5. Ruido

.*.*… *…*.*…*.*…*.

RUIDO

_Querer a alguien no es una elección. _

_Viene de tu corazón._

(Reply 1997)

...¨*¨…¨*¨…¨*¨…

Nunca le gustó el ruido, ni siquiera aun cuando es un amante de la música. El ruido y la compañía por horas le provocaban dolor de cabeza, por eso había preferido siempre la tranquilidad del silencio y el espacio que la soledad brindan.

Cuando apenas tenía cinco años un día de pronto, simple y sencillamente se vio solo en es enorme y silencioso lugar al que una vez llamó hogar. Sin su padres y sin el abuelo que solía amarle tanto, aprendió por sí mismo a llenar cada rincón de la soledad y cada minuto del silencio con alegres, tristes, dinámicas y hasta melancólicas notas musicales, pero a veces después de practicar por horas el violín y la guitarra, después de escuchar música o de dormir por horas, al final lo único que quedaba era la nada y en algún punto le gustó estar solo.

Y ella en cambio es diferente, le gusta la compañía, no encuentra nada más divertido que charlar hasta el amanecer, gusta de reír hasta que no puede más, no se guarda nunca nada, si es dolor, tristeza o enojo ella siempre lo dirá, porque ella siempre dice todo lo que siente y cuando lo siente, porque ella siempre le dice te amo sin esperar una respuesta de él. Y aun cuando es extremadamente apuesta, él la encuentra simplemente perfecta.

Yoon Ji Hoo creyó que el ruido no le gustaba. Pero se equivocó.

Porque nada le agrada más que escuchar el ruido de sus pasos anunciado su llegada, el sonido de su voz mientras charlan por horas, los murmullos cuando llora a causa de una película o una tonta discusión que han tenido, porque nada es mejor que el susurro de su voz cuando le habla tan cerca del oído que un cosquilleo le recorre el cuerpo por completo, porque nada se compara, nada es igual que escucharla decir su nombre cuando sus cuerpos se entregan y se vuelven uno mismo.

Ji Hoo comprende entonces que un dolor de cabeza en unas horas cuando la besa y la escucha reír ahora, no es nada comparado a la felicidad de verla junto a él, nada iguala los silencios y minutos que Jae Kyung ha cubierto en su vida.

.*.*… *…*.*.

Cita: Frases de Doramas (Mundo Asiático)

El príncipe blanco, la persona solitaria más agradable de este grupo es sin duda el chico del que en alguna manera todas nos enamoramos.

Con este drabble termino la primera entrega, solo los subiré de cuatro en cuatro desde la perspectiva de ellos y de ellas. Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer.

PD. Para todas aquellas que me han preguntado por mis otras historias o quieren ponerse en contacto conmigo podrán hacerlo en Facebook con el nombre de Shannon Yo Chul.

Shannon17


	6. Imprescindible

. . . Imprescindible . . .

Puedes ser solamente una persona para el mundo,

pero para una persona tú eres el mundo.

(Gabo)

Es la décima vez que consultas el reloj, son más de las 7:30 am., es demasiado tarde para alguien que no ha pisado su casa desde hace más de 50 hrs. Y que dijo que por fin estaría hoy en casa para desayunar, observas atentamente la puerta cerrada de tu habitación sentada sobre la orilla de la cama, pasan unos minutos más, y no hay ni rastro de que ese individuo este por llegar, sueltas el aire contenido en tus pulmones de un solo golpe, porque es seguro que no vendrá no por lo menos para desayunar. Sabes que no es por gusto y que seguramente él está más molesto que tú por esta situación y que serias una inmadura sino comprendieras que él puede ser tu esposo, pero también es el presidente del grupo corporativo más poderoso del Corea del Sur y aunque a tu parecer puede parecer un tonto en ciertas cosas tratándose de cuestiones empresariales el tipo es un genio, exhalas nuevamente cuando el reloj marca 7:45 am., es inútil seguir esperando, te levantas, apenas tiempo de darte un baño e ir a despertar a Joong Soo y llevarlo a la escuela.

El sonido de las campanillas del reloj anuncian las 09:00 am., cuando bajan las escaleras rumbo al comedor para desayunar Joong Soo no ha preguntado nada pero estas completamente segura que es porque ha querido resguardar la esperanza de verlo en la sala, te duele ver su rostro triste pero aun cuando es doloroso sabes que esto no es intencional, sueltas su pequeña mano para agacharte hasta su altura y mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablas –Joong Soo- el pequeño alza la mirada ante tu llamado –Joong Soo, appa no puede venir no porque no quiera, sino porque es realmente necesario que él esté ahí, ¿sabes que é te quiere, cierto?- sin decir una palabra el asiente –Bien, entonces no estés triste. Seguro pronto volverá- besas sus cabellos y tomas su mano para ir a desayunar.

Antes de que puedan servir una llamada entra, agradeces a la chica que te da el teléfono y suspiras profundamente antes de tomar la llamada para que no suenes molesta, para que no suenes triste, porque en verdad nada tiene que ver el que no has podido dormir en tres noches, o el que el silencio en tu habitación te abruma, o el que termines por abrazar su almohada vacía buscando su aroma, ni mucho menos el que extrañes esos largos brazos cobijando tu cuerpo o el sabor de sus labios, en verdad nada tiene que ver eso, así que sonríes y susurras "es appa" al pequeño frente a ti.

Su voz suena cansada y triste -Lo siento… en verdad lo siento no puedo ir a desayunar con ustedes estaré libre en unas horas más, es que el idiota del director de…- suspiras sin poder evitarlo –¿Señor presidente? le estamos esperando…- puedes escuchar la voz chillona de la ofrecida esa que dice ser su "asistente" ¡vaya bruja! -Los amo- es lo último que puedes escucharle decir antes de que corte la llamada sin que puedas decir palabra alguna, ves el rostro triste de tu hijo mientras juega con la fruta de su plato cuando decides que ha sido suficiente.

-Sr. Kang- el mayordomo se apresura a ti cuando escucha llamarle –Empaque todo esto y prepare un poco de sopa y té de jazmin, apresúrese por favor- el hombre se marcha casi corriendo mientras llamas a tu hijo, el pequeño alza la mirada –Joong Soo toma este vaso de leche y un poco de fruta- el pequeño asiente –lo siento cariño tendrás que esperar a comer tus hotcakes un poco más… hasta desayunar con papá- el pequeño sonríe cuando comprende el significado de tus palabras.

Diez minutos más tarde miras por la ventanilla del auto los cerezos florecer en la ciudad mientras vas rumbo a las oficinas del Grupo Shinwa, tu hijo canta la nueva canción que ha aprendido en la escuela y tu llevas en tu regazo un Bento con el desayuno del día, podrá ser Goo Joon Pyu es el presidente del grupo y todo lo que quieran, pero es el padre de Joong Soo y tu esposo y no es para nadie más imprescindible que para su familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

PD Gracias por toda su paciencia.

Shannon17


	7. Momentos

. . . Momentos . . .

Te quiero no por quien eres sino por quien soy cuando estoy contigo.

(Gabo)

Levantas la mirada solo para cerciorarte de que está ahí, justo en el mismo lugar en el que ha permanecido desde hace más de treinta minutos, porque a pesar de que aun te ponga nerviosa el que te observe en silencio, el que este a tu lado justo como este momento es mejor, sonríes sin poder evitarlo y susurras tu canción favorita mientras regresas la vista a los hotcakes que se cuecen lentamente en el sartén, no dicen nada más en los minutos que pasan de a poco, porque a pesar de que a cualquiera le pareciera extraño nada es más agradable que estar así a su lado, aun cuando no diga palabra alguna, él es el hombre perfecto para ti.

Es el hombre que permanece en silencio mientras te observa, el que escucha atentamente mientras hablas, el gentil caballero que ofrece su abrigo cuando el frio es demasiado, el chico que te abraza justo antes de que empieces a llorar, el que te hace sonreír como loca cuando estas triste y el que incluso es capaz de renunciar al abrigador silencio solo por ti, con el tiempo te has acostumbrado a su extraña personalidad y de alguna pareces comprenderle.

No te sorprenden sus manos en tu cintura, ni sus labios besándo tu cuello, tan solo tratas de que platón con fruta no caiga sobre la mesa antes de girar y besarle, sus brazos te abrazan más fuerte mientras te pierdes en esos labios que te besan con más urgencia, es increíble que después de cinco años sus besos aun te roban el aliento y hacen latir tu corazón tan frenéticamente que si no fuera porque sabes que es imposible, tu corazón explotaría.

Las manitas de dos pequeños les separan, miras hacia abajo sorprendida Kwang Min y Young Min te miran fijamente con esos ojos que son igual a los de él mientras pronuncian suavemente "mami… papi" Ji Hoo solo sonríe ante la imagen de los gemelos recién levantados vestidos aún con sus pijamas, deja un fugaz beso en tu mejilla y luego se agacha hasta la altura de los pequeños solo para revolver sus cabellos al tiempo que habla –Vayamos a vestirse, dejemos a mamá preparar el desayuno- coge a cada uno con un brazo, los pequeños de apenas tres años se aferran a la espalda de su padre antes de que se pierdan por la puerta de la cocina sonriendo.

Ríes mientras das vuelta de regreso al refrigerador falta templar la gelatina de tus hijos y tu esposo, ese trio es incapaz de comer cosas demasiado frías o demasiado calientes, excepto por el helado de fresa y la sopa de algas. Suspiras al tiempo que cierras el refri y colocas las gelatinas sobre los platos, el día apenas ha empezado, el sol se alza lentamente sobre las verdes colinas del viñedo es el segundo día en Italia y el primer día de las pequeñas vacaciones que se ha tomado Ji Hoo en el hospital y todo parece ir de maravilla -¡A desayunar!- gritas al pie de las escaleras, mientras Ji Hoo y los gemelos en sus brazos bajan riendo, abrazas a Young Min mientras besas a Kwang Min en la mejilla, porque a pesar de todo no hay nada mejor que momentos como estos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

PD Gracias por toda su paciencia.

Shannon17


	8. Sonrisa

. . . Sonrisa . . .

Nunca dejes de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando estés triste, porque nunca sabes quién se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa

(Gabo)

Los alucinantes flashes de las cámaras te ciegan por unos instantes mientras bajas del auto aún a pesar de que es medio día, te dejas guiar por él, pronto sujeta fuertemente tu mano sin que nadie lo note mientras saluda con la mano libre educadamente a los medios y sonríe a más de una cámara, lo has visto incontables veces hacerlo, lo has visto regalar aquel gesto a más de una persona, cualquier persona y en algún momento fuiste una de esas tantas, serias un mentirosa si dijese que en ese tiempo aquel gesto no te cautivo, pero después de conocerlo un poco más descubriste que aquello que muchos llaman "el espejo del alma" no era para él más que una careta, un escudo protector. Descubriste entonces, que el atractivo número del casanova no era más que una mentira ante la que caían rendida más de una, no te sorprende después de todo y esta altura que el exitoso empresario en el que se ha convertido tu esposo aun cautive a más fémina cuando acude a cualquier lugar.

Sus dedos presionan sobre los tuyos mientras te libera brevemente para ofrecerte ahora su brazo caballerosamente a manera de compañía, cosa que no dudas en realizar y sonríes mientras levantas la mano para despedirte y los medios por fin consigan la foto de la esposa del presidente del grupo corporativo So, quizás mañana lamentaras el hecho, cuando nuevamente veas en las portadas de los periódicos tu fotografía y la de tus amigas siendo criticadas por cualquier estupidez cómo el color de tus aretes o el tamaño del cristal del anillo que portas.

Lo miras decir el discurso que ha preparado desde hace una semana, lo escuchas pronunciar cada palabra adecuadamente con aquella actitud que le hace ser llamado el mejor alfarero de corea de este siglo, le miras decir gracias y sonreír débilmente mientras la inauguración de su nueva exposición termina, es claro que está feliz pero aquel gesto está lejos de demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, es más bien un acto reflejo el que aun utiliza muy a tu pesar para esquivar sus verdaderos sentimientos, un acto que realiza con toda conciencia para poner distancia educadamente ante la gente molesta, para esquivar una respuesta y hasta para burlarse de alguien sin emitir sonido alguno. Es el mismo gesto que ocupa para terminar un multimillonario contrato con un empresario déspota que para concluir una discusión con su padre.

Sin embargo en aquel infinito repertorio de sonrisas falsas también existen verdaderas, momentos únicos y extraordinarios, y sí, es malo saberte consciente de ello porque sabes que es egoísta de tu parte, pero te satisface, te gusta saber que en aquellos momentos de felicidad autentica de Yi Joung que le provocan curvar sus labios lentamente antes de estallar en una risa solo tú puedes verlos, justo cómo ese preciso instante en el que le ves agacharse y abrir los brazos para recibir al pequeño de dos años que corre hacia él mientras le grita papá

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

PD Gracias por toda su paciencia.

Shannon17


	9. Cálido

. . . Cálido . . .

Conviértete en una mejor persona y asegúrate de saber quién eres antes de conocer a alguien más y esperar que esa persona sepa quién eres.

(Gabo)

-¿Por qué?- Era un juego tonto, pero aquella pregunta te sorprendió un poco, nadie excepto él te lo había preguntado, sonríes por un segundo sin darte cuenta antes de responder a la pregunta, y por instinto le buscas, a tu derecha esta él, mirándote fijamente como esperando ansioso la respuesta que darás y tú tan solo respondes la pregunta sin si quiera mirar a Jan Di –Porque es cálido- lo ves sonreír casi invisiblemente mientras continuas -porque él es una persona siempre cariñosa con la que siempre te sientes protegida- Woo Bin te besa suavemente en los labios para tu sorpresa y la de tus amigos y te dejas llevar mientras escuchas los gritos y murmullos de sus amigos.

La noche ha caído sobre la ciudad y el otoño se hace notar, las hojas de los árboles se desprenden y bailan entre el viento que corre suavemente y algunas se quedan a medias, tiradas sobre la puerta principal truenan bajos sus pies, mientras entran por fin a casa -¿Cálido?- su mano se posesiona de tu cintura mientras su aliento roza tu cuello a causa de la cercanía, te es inevitable estremecerte mientras el besa tu cuello y vuelve a preguntarte -¿Cálido?- sonríes sin que él te mira y giras sobre tus pies para encontrarte con él, tus manos acarician su rostro y tus labios se apresuran a besar los suyos con urgencia mientras que en beso y beso respondes –Sí, cálido- y seguirías ahí, besándole el resto de la noche o lo llevarías de la mano hasta su recamara para hacer el amor toda lo noche, sino fuese por el llanto de dos personitas las que te lo arrebatan, sale corriendo escalera arriba mientras te dice "las niñas" y te deje ahí, al pie de la escalera mientras su silueta se pierde al girar a la derecha y tan solo sonrías por un segundo antes de seguirle.

Lo recuerdas bien era la quinta ocasión en la que se encontrarían desde que se conocieron y era la segunda desde haberse comprometido. Y aunque habías decidido que aquella fuera la última vez que le mirarías no puedes sino sorprenderte al recordar que aquella ocasión es la causante de que sigas a su lado, hacía cuatro horas que habías llegado a Seúl y tres horas con veintitrés minutos y cinco segundos a su casa, y él, simple y sencillamente no se había tomado la molestia de ir a saludarte, consiente estabas de que tu visita era consecuencia de una reunión entre los altos mandos de la mafia y aunque tu padre no había querido traerte esta ocasión pero tú te empecinaste a que te llevara y ahora estabas sola en la habitación de huéspedes, mientras él seguramente estaba en la calle y en compañía seguramente de una mujer, sí, tu mente te traicionaba imaginándole complaciendo a la mujer en turno.

Con tan solo 17 años la fama de Don Juan de Woo Bin se había extendido tanto que te era bien conocida las más de 100 aventuras de una noche que por año que tenía, las glamurosas fiestas a las que acudía y de las que generalmente salía a altas horas de la noche acompañado de una mujer muchos años mayor que él, y que en más de una ocasión se topó con alguna de las mujeres en cuestión, no dudaba en proteger a su familia, en cumplir aquel compromiso acordado por sus padres pero de eso a que fuera la burla de cientos de mujeres y de él, había un límite. Se levantó de la cama enfadada al darse cuenta de que todo lo que se rumoraba de él era cierto, le dolía saberse tan poco para el chico con el que en algún momento compartiría el resto de su vida, camina sin rumbo fijo por la casa y se excusa educadamente con su futura suegra y opta por salir al jardín.

El día es precioso, típico de un Seúl durante la primavera, la mansión de los Song es la mezcla perfecta de la modernidad y la arquitectura clásica de Corea, el jardín está lleno de Cerezos rosas y rojos que guían el camino, es una lástima que aquel paisaje se vea estropeado por el montón de gente que va y viene llevando y trayendo cosas, seguramente para una comida en el jardín. Resignada regresa a casa cuando la imagen de él yendo hacia a ella aparece frente a sus ojos, su figura corriendo la ilusiona un poco, pero poco le dura la alegría cuando él pasa a su lado tirándola sin siquiera saludarla, no se da cuenta cómo pero al instante va detrás de él con la firme intención de exigirle una disculpa, sin embargo se queda quieta y en silencio mientras le mira correr más aun rápido, en la distancia puede mirar a unas pequeñas que lloran fuertemente, reconoce al par de gemelas de cuatro años que son sus hermanas, una de ellas sangra de las manos y la otra también lastimada cubre su rostro mientras llora, sus pequeñas cuñadas lloran sin consuelo y su corazón se encoge al mirar a las pequeñas que parecen más un par de muñecas que unas niñas con sus ojos llorosos y sus manos lastimadas, Woo Bin se agacha a la altura de las pequeñas y les abraza al mismo tiempo que les habla –Tranquilas… Tranquilas… oppa ya está aquí-

Las pequeñas pronto esconden su rostro en el pecho de su hermano y se abrazan a él mientras las carga, la voz de dos hombres a tu lado te sorprenden un poco, reconoces a tu padre y al de él hablando un tanto eufóricos –Se han caído del columpio- la declaración de tu padre te desconcierta y tan solo le miras, por lo que él se a presura a aclarar –Las pequeñas- giras para mirarlas, ellas avanzan hacia ustedes en los brazos de su hermano –Las pequeñas se han caído del columpio, Woo Bin ha salido disparado de la reunión, cuando las vio caerse. Ha corrido desde el tercer piso de la casa hasta aquí-. Tan solo puedes mirar en silencio al atractivo chico de 17 años que es tu prometido cargando a sus pequeñas hermanas y te preguntas por un instante si lo que miras es cierto ¿si él es Woo Bin? ¿Dónde está el frio chico mujeriego que es tu prometido?

-¡Papá!- las pequeñas pronto buscan a su padre quien les sonríe y las toma en sus brazos, pronto habla –Entiendo que te preocupes por ellas pero debes ser más cuidadoso Woo Bin- él mira sorprendido a su padre –Has tirado a Yang Mi mientras venias por tus hermanas- y por fin su mirada te busca, comprendes entonces que él ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que te arrojo –Yang Mi lo siento- su voz llamándote te provoca un sensación en el estómago y te deja muda mientras te observa y tú sigues su mirada observándote, tu short y playera blanca están arrugados y manchados de pasto, y no es hasta ese momento que te das cuenta de tu aspecto, tratas de dar un paso hacia atrás y en el intento trastabillas el dolor en uno de tus tobillos te sorprende pero antes de que puedas caer su mano sujetándote te sorprende, tratas de soltarle pero él solo sujeta más fuerte –Te has lastimado el tobillo- sin darte cuenta cómo él te carga sobre su espalda mientras tú estas muda y perpleja.

Sus padres han empezado a caminar y ustedes le siguen en silencio –Lo siento Yang Mi no me di cuenta de que te arroje- no dices nada tan solo lo miras y él continua –Siento no haber hablado contigo cuando llegaste, pero mi padre insistió en que debía entrar a esa reunión- sonríes sin darte cuenta y te apresuras a responder –No te preocupes, era importante esa reunión- segundos de un silencio incomodo siguieron pero te atreviste a hablar –¿Se han lastimado mucho?- él se gira apenas para mirarte –No realmente, eso que se asustaron-

-Es un alivio entonces, que bueno que las observabas- el aroma de su perfume te abruma –Realmente no fue así- aquello te sorprende -¿No?-

-No- lo miras respirar y suspirar profundamente antes de volver a hablar –Te observaba a ti- tu corazón se acelera mientras le escuchas hablar –Te observaba caminar por el jardín cuando las mire caerse… lo siento, te tire sin darme cuenta… es solo que ellas son muy pequeñas y me asuste verlas caer- poco te importo las miradas de todos sobre ti o el dolor en tu tobillo, tu tan solo sonreíste y recargaste tu rostro sobre su hombre mientras te abrazas más a él –No importa, no fue nada- su aroma se impregno en tu ropa y en tu mente, su dulce gentileza se guardó desde entonces en tu corazón, porque a pesar de que no lo has visto en más de un año y que no son un par de enamorados ni tampoco amigos te sientes protegida, porque a pesar de todo Woo Bin es cálido como un rayo de sol en la primavera.

-¡Cariño!- su voz llamándote te saca de tus recuerdos, alzas la mirada y lo encuentras abrazando a tus hijas que te miran tranquila pero con sus ojos llorosos y que pronto te llaman –Mami…- sonríes y te apresuras a subir las escaleras –Ya voy mis amores, papi esta con ustedes- el par de gemelas de tres años se aferran más al protector cuerpo de Song Woo Bin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nos vemos en el próximo.

PD Gracias por toda su paciencia.

Shannon17


End file.
